Uma
Uma is the King of the Minotaurs. She is the Monkey King's sworn "brother" and an extremely powerful fighter. Appearance King Uma is very tall, easily standing 8 feet tall, dwarfing many characters in size. She had an athletic build, but a distinctly feminine appearance. She also had very large horns which is a source of affection from the other minotaurs. Her current appearance is not in fact not her true form, but her body after her powers were sealed. In her true form, the previously two straight small horns are now massive in size rivaling the size of her two now larger curvier horns. She is even larger in body size, easily being 30 feet, with chains dangling from her extremities. She has huge tits Personality King Uma is seen to be playful (In the past, she and the Monkey King would cause a lot of mischief.) but also serious and stubborn when business called for it. She is not afraid of using force to dispose of problems while doing so in a somewhat silly way. Despite this, she is still considered a good ruler, and was willing to risk her life to protect her people against the Heavenly Princes. Uma is praised for her beauty from her male guards, which in reality is their lustfulness towards her giant horns. Uma becomes timid whenever someone comments that she is beautiful without her horns. Otherwise, she is rather cocky, and more than willing to show off her skills. Uma seems to be very cautious as well, as she puts a lot of value in trust and does not trust others too easily. Even though Seung-Chul complimented her beauty, she was not willing to believe him regarding the Monkey King's arrival. She also felt somewhat hurt and betrayed when the Monkey King suddenly vanished years ago without telling her. The King of Nox stated that while she seemed foolish, that she would be decisive and not hesitate with her decisions. Plot Arrival to Sage Realm King Uma first appears when Baek Seung-Chul (and company) is captured by her minotaurs for trespassing. He tells Uma that she is beautiful even without her horns. While seemingly wooed by his words, she explains to them her history with the Monkey King. 600 years ago she was sworn as blood brothers with the Monkey King-- and from then on, the 9 elders were born. After their defeat in the Great War, he was dragged away to do something and when he came back, he ended up being the "monks" lap guard. Uma felt like he was forsaking their relationship, until she heard of his return. However it was the Fake Monkey King. Seung-Chul finishes the summary by stating that they started a war with her and that she couldn't bear to watch it. (CH131) At this point, Uma says she wants him to be his 'wife' and that if he refused, he were to die. While this is happening, Mo-Ri is fighting the Fake Monkey King. Seung-Chul refuses the proposal, resulting in Uma threatening him with death. He tries to save himself by stating that the real Monkey King is here, but she seems angered, deeming it a lie. However lightning strikes from afar (where Mo-Ri is fighting) which suddenly let Uma sense his presence. She releases Seung-chul and the others and goes towards Mo-Ri. The fight with the Fake and Mo-Ri continues until Bishop Byron intercepts the battle. The Fake realizes the truth behind what happened to his past and all sides attempt to take Byron down but he was too powerful. Byron was ready to fatally injure Mo-Ri until Uma crash lands directly onto him with the others on her motorcycle. Byron destroys her bike which angers Uma and the two characters begin to fight. She shows to be incredibly powerful, putting Byron on his toes. However. even after multiple fatal attacks, he kept regenerating his body. She eventually completely destroys his body, leaving only Byron's weapon behind, which is soon revealed to be his true body instead. His weapon self bites off Uma's horn when she thought he was dead, severely weakening her while giving him more power. The fight turns for the worst where Uma is now on the defensive and getting fatally injured herself. Mo-Ri and her minotaur guards all try to protect her but they were to weak to fend him off. Uma suggests a final plan for Mo-Ri to use his gourd to suck both her and Byron inside. She states that while it can not normally suck in Gods such as Byron-- since he took her horn, he was only half a god now. Mo-ri is unable to activate the gourd but with the help of the Fake Monkey King, he does, sucking both her and Byron inside. Once in the gourd, Uma seemingly regains all her powers, in fact even getting more powerful. She states that during the loss of the Great War, her true form was sealed. She reveals her true form to be a giantess with chains appearing on her limbs. She was easily able to flick away his limbs and stop his earthquake with a sneeze. As a last ditch effort, Byron threatens he'll explode like a nuclear bomb, but Uma finally defeats him by crushing him with her hand. She then eats his weapon, fully finishing the battle. ABILITIES King Uma is an extremely good fighter who has been said to be the only rival of the Monkey King. Her powers eliminate from her horns and if she loses a horn she gets weaker. Most of Uma's powers are sealed although even in her sealed form she is able to keep up with and defeat Byron a bishop class fighter. Superhuman Sex Appeal: Uma is remarkably so beautiful she can seduce any living being except Baek Seun-Chul. Superhuman Strength: Uma has shown a vast amount of physical strength. Uma has blown apart multiple city blocks with a single punch. Her punches are enhanced by powerful winds capable of cleaving a Bishop in half. Her strength is said to be on par with Jin Mo-Ri at his peak. Superhuman Speed: Uma has shown remarkable speed, several times she has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. She has been shown to counter Byron's extremely rapid attacks with little to no difficulty, even after he powered up Her true speed is around hyper-sonic and possibly beyond. Her speed is said to be on par with Jin Mo-Ri at his peak. Superhuman Endurance: Uma has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. She has has shown to be quite durable as she was able to resist being devoured by Byron and had taken all of Byron's attacks and shown no damage. Her endurance is said to be on par with Jin Mo-Ri at his peak. Superhuman Agility: She is agile enough change fighting position in mid-air while evading multiple attacks at once. Weapons Pacho Fan : Pacho Fan is a weapon said to be on par with Ruyi Jingu Bang that can only be used by Uma. It is in the form of a green Gunbai, an army fan used in Japanese military in the past, and can be called on command. A casual strike with Pacho Fan destroyed the castle of the monkey king as well as split the Ore Kingdom in two. When used, it creates a vaccum around the user. :Aerokinesis: The Pacho fan has the ability to manipulate wind. A simple swing in its pre-transformed state was able to create a large tornado that tore an entire city apart, along with the surrounding area. Trivia *Only two people ever commented that she is beautiful even without her horns. *Ironically, the male minotaurs are lusting after Uma's horns, as opposed to how human males typically admire a woman's chest. *The Oxen King was originally a male in the Journey of the West. *She seems to be based of Princess Iron Fan. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Nine Great Kings Category:King